


Мотивация

by Big_Fish



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ньютон случайно превращает себя и Германа в девушек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мотивация

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на вот этот арт http://a-nyu-sama.tumblr.com/post/66480990568/hello-pacific-rim-fandom-d-not-really-good прекрасной a-nyu-sama

1 неделю спустя 

\- Ньютон, когда ты вернешь нам наши нормальные тела?!

\- Я работаю над этим. Не будь занудой.

\- Гайзлер, если ты не…

\- Да ладно тебе, Герман! Получай удовольствие, пока можешь. Я вот даже не знал, что девчонкой быть так круто.

\- Очевидно, у нас с тобой разное понятия слова “круто”.

\- Вот скажи, когда тебя в последний раз звали на свидание, а? Меня вчера ДВАЖДЫ пригласили. Но я отказался! Как думаешь - почему?

\- Вряд ли потому что у тебя, наконец, заработали мозги.

\- Потому что Саша Кайдановская устраивает девичник! И я это ни за что не пропущу! Она лично обещала научить меня пользоваться косметикой.

\- Неужели.

\- Тебе, кстати, тоже будет полезно сходить.

\- Всегда мечтал узнать побольше о губной помаде.

\- Ой, ну конечно, как я мог забыть, ты же у нас из тех девушек, кто не носит каблуки, не красится и не бреет подмышки.

\- Oh, mein Gott! Это НОРМАЛЬНО, Ньютон. Потому что я НЕ девушка!

\- Ладно-ладно, чего ты так завелся. Можешь не идти. Но, так и знай, я скажу Саше, что ты стесняешься, может она даже даст для тебя несколько пробников.

 

3 недели спустя 

\- Тебе вообще все равно! А мне приходится брить ноги! Я раздеться перед зеркалом не могу, потому что у меня на груди глаза кайдзю. И это ни хрена не смешно, когда тебя, блять, пугают собственные сиськи! 

\- Кстати, о груди…

\- ЧТО!? Человеку, который может носить спортивный лифчик не на что жаловаться! Ты знаешь как трудно в наше время найти нормальное белье если у тебя 3-й размер?!!

\- Доктор Гайзлер, успокойтесь.

\- Я СПОКОЕН!!! НЕСМОТРЯ НА ТО, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ НА МЕНЯ! Ты думаешь только о себе, бесчувственная скотина!

\- Ньют, ты что… плачешь?

\- Отстань, Герман. Не трогай меня! И не нужна мне твоя шоколадка. Куда убираешь? Отдай обратно. Тебе и шоколадку для меня жалко?

\- Ньютон, честно признаться, ты меня беспокоишь. У тебя третий день скачет настроение, как будто…

\- О нет. О. НЕТ. У меня ведь НЕ пмс, правда? ОГОСПАДИУМЕНЯПМС!!! Как это остановить?! Я хочу свой член обратно!

\- Я всегда знал, что в науке главное - мотивация))


End file.
